


But you're mine

by CaptainsRenegade



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Literally just OC's, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainsRenegade/pseuds/CaptainsRenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you are still in love with somebody that doesn't love you anymore?</p><p>Yes, it is terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But you're mine

Lauren jumped down the stairs, wearing a dark blue shirt and a smile brighter than the sun.  
Kyla glanced up from her phone that was persisting in making loud noises every two seconds.  
"You look nice..." she said, looking back at her phone. Then realizing what she said her head snapped back up again,  
"Why do you look nice? What happened to the basketball shorts and three-day-old shirt?"  
Lauren laughed and checked her hair in the mirror, sweeping her fringe across her face.  
"I've landed me a date."  
Kyla stiffened- then quickly slouched before Lauren noticed. "Really?" she said, trying to sound amused but an undercurrent of disbelief –and… hurt- made it sound stiff.  
Lauren frowned at the mirror, wondering what caused such a reaction.  
Kyla pushed aside her laptop and padded up behind Lauren, running a hand through her hair. Lauren turned to face her, leaning back against the wooden dresser.  
"Do you... Do you?... Uh" Kyla searched for the words. "Do you? Do you like this... person?"  
Lauren's grin was slightly crooked, "yeah. She’s really nice." Not catching on to the reasoning behind the question.  
Kyla took a shaky breath, opening her mouth to say something, then she hesitated and shook her head.  
She managed to give a smile, and after a few seconds Lauren began to believe it.  
"You need to trim your hair soon, unless you want it to grow into a bob."  
Lauren laughed in reply, walking towards the door.  
"I'll be back late, don't wait up." Lauren grinned, grabbing her bag of the table near the door.  
She swept through the door, clicking it gently closed behind her, leaving Kyla staring after her, a deep sadness filling her bright blue eyes.

Kyla had no idea how long she was staring after her for, she just knew that when Lauren came home with a smile on her face, it felt like a sucker punch to the stomach.  
“So,” she said, trying to sound uninterested, “did you enjoy your date?”  
Lauren frowned when Kyla didn’t look up, she knew that something was bothering her friend.  
But she knew better than to bring it up.  
“Yeah, she took me to that bar- you know, that one a few blocks away. And we watched some Lad’s get in a fight. It was pretty funny when some guy tried to break it up, he was lit-a-relly (she never could say it right) booted out the door.”  
Kyla gave a tired laugh. “Wish I could have seen that. He was a tourist wasn’t he?”  
Lauren nodded. “American, I think. Explains why he tried to reason with the lads.” (anyone that lived here knew better than to try and talk with lads, they were too afraid of getting murked)  
They fell into what would have been a comfortable silence, if Kyla didn’t look so sad and- lost.  
Lauren faked a yawn, “I’m goin’ ta crash for the night.”  
Kyla nodded. “I think I’ll go too.”  
As Lauren slipped down the hallway, Kyla walked over to the front door.  
Instead of locking it, she pulled it open and glanced down the hall. Almost wishing that someone would break in, just to distract her from her sadness.  
Shaking her head, she closed the door, turning the key and flicking off the light.  
She really shouldn’t think like that, but some small part of her still wished that she hadn’t locked that door, because now there was so mistaking the cause of her emotions.  
Kyla had heard someone say that every one-sided relationship was like Sherlock and John. Sherlock was in love with John, who was in love with Mary. But what most people didn’t remember is that John loved Sherlock too. But he felt that if he said anything then Sherlock would lock him in a box, because maniacs don’t believe in love. So he ignored that he love him for long enough to fall in love with someone else –Mary. But that’s the thing, Sherlock was not a maniac. Sherlock didn’t ignore that he was in love with john. He just believed that John could never love him back, and believed that John deserved so much better than him. Because he was the Lion that fell for the Lamb.  
Not every relationship could be like that.  
Could it?

The next time that Lauren went out with Myia, Kyla had decided a few things. That she was Sherlock, always had been, always with be. Lauren was John, and that Myia was Mary. She had also decided that she couldn’t just sit and watch the most amazing person in the world slip through her fingers.  
Because, unlike Sherlock, she was selfish.  
And unlike Sherlock, she didn’t care if it hurt.  
Lauren went out the next night, and then again the following Friday. Kyla had , but the day that Lauren invited her upstairs was the worst.  
She was sitting with her legs folded under her, watching Attack on Titan with a filled wine glass in her hand, (an attempt to forget why her roommate wasn’t there) when she heard laughter through the stained wooden door.  
Kyla ignored the sound of keys clicking the lock, focusing on Levi’s shadowed, tired face, which hers was beginning to look a lot like.  
The sound of two voices filled the apartment as Hangi turned to ask Levi a question. The second voice made Kyla realized that her Arch Nemesis must currently be in the apartment.  
Lauren swung into the room, “Hey, what’ya watchin’?”  
Kyla opened her mouth to respond, when a pretty girl walked into the lounge.  
Her beautiful long hair was pulled back in a perfect ponytail, she wore her red heels like she was born for them and Kyla hated her.  
“Nope.” Kyla jumped off the couch, the wine almost spilling over the glass. “Nope.”  
She moved to walk right past them, her eyes avoiding Lauren’s face.  
When Lauren moved to grab Kyla’s wrist, she jumped back. “Nope.”  
Lauren frowned and followed her friend down the hall.  
“It’s okay,” the other girl called, “You can just bring the jacket with you next time.”  
“No, It’s okay. I’ll bring it to you.” Lauren tossed over her shoulder. She grabbed Kyla’s wrist.  
“Kyla. What is wrong with you?” she hissed.  
“No,” Kyla replied. “No. Nope. No. No.” she snatched her wrist from Lauren’s grasped and took off through her doorway.  
Lauren smiled apologetically at Myia. “She isn’t normally like this.”  
“s’okay.” Myia said with a shrug.  
“I’ll just get your jacket now,” she sung as she darted into her room, quickly emerging with a caramel leather jacket.  
She handed it over with a smile and walked Myia to the door.  
“Maybe next time you guys meet, she’ll be better. I’m sorry, again” Lauren tossed a worried glance over her shoulder.  
Myia smiled again and turned down the hallway.  
Lauren shut the door behind her, and leaned on it heavily with a sigh. She crushed her eyes shut, why, she wondered, oh why couldn’t Kyla ever be nice?  
With another sigh, she walked down the hall and knocked on Kyla’s door.  
“Kyla?” she said gently.  
“Go away.” Is the muffled reply.  
“No.” Lauren’s frown grew, “Can I come in?”  
“No!” Kyla shouted. “No. Just-“her voice broke, “Just leave me alone.”  
“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”  
“Please. Just leave me alone.” Her voice sounded weak, and broken and infinitely sad.  
And that just scared Lauren even more.  
“please. Please just tell me.”  
A few moments of silence, then Kyla’s door creaked open and a pale, broken face peered out.  
Her hair was hiding her eyes, but Lauren could see the tears painting their way down her face, cutting trails on her chin.  
Kyla released a muffled sob, “do…” a hiccup, “do you really like this girl?”  
Lauren smiled half-heartedly, “yeah, I do.”  
“do you, “ a swallow, “do you love me?”  
Lauren paused, “ ‘course I do, lala. You’re my best friend.”  
The tears were dripping onto Kyla’s shirt, as a sob racked her shoulders. “If you really love me…. Then, then you have to let me go.”  
“what, why?!” Lauren was angry now.  
“Because, I can’t watched you fall in love with someone else. Because, you’re mine and I’m too selfish to give you up.” She began to yell, “because, Lauren, I’m not Sherlock! I can’t watch someone steal my John! Not without shattering.” A violent sob shook her.  
“because you mine… and I’m yours and... I love you.” She whispered.


End file.
